Siblings in love
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: She was adopted by Mikoto, a close friend of her mom after the murdered of her parents at the age of 5. Being kept as pure as snow and as safe as a bird in a cage by both of the Uchiha heir. As years past, she caught them staring at her weirdly. What could possibly go wrong? Poor her. Too innocent to even know that they are in love with her. Fills w/ possessiveness. ItaSakuSasu.
1. Prologue

**Siblings In Love... Chappie 1..**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_12 years ago.._

_A cute 5 years old Sakura was playing with her stuffed animals, a big rabbit which her mother bought for her when she went to the states. Sakura was sitting on the ground and played happily with her rabbit, or what she like to called him, Mr. Floppy. Her mother and father were sitting at their garden and watch her from afar._

_" Aww.. Looked at her! Isn't she cute?" said Tsukiya._

_" Of course she is cute! She inherit her cuteness from her father!" Sakumo said while smiling proudly at her wife._

_" Yeah right. I bet when she turned 17, all guys would die just to to be her boyfriend." she giggled when she saw his face pale. She knew he was overprotective of the one he loves._

_" Even if she has a line of boys waiting to be her boyfriend, I would not allow her to date anyone until she is 21 years old." he said in a serious voice._

_" Noway! I want her to date a boy at the aged of 17! 21 is too old! Since I'm the one that carries her in my stomach when she was a baby, she has to follow my orders and thus love me more!" she said, not giving up easily on his husband._

_" What are you saying? She loves me more!" Sakumo replied angrily._

_" She loves me more!"_

_" Me!"_

_" Me"_

_" M-"_

_" Mommy, daddy? What are you guys arguing about?" a confuse looking Sakura asked her parents and walked towards them._

_" Nothing sweetie. Just talking about you." She said while smiling warmly at her._

_" Oh, okay then. Mommy? Can I play with Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun? I'm bored." she asked hopefully._

_" Hmm.. let's see. I have to drop by at my boutique at 5 p.m. and it's already 4.45 p.m. and Sakumo has a meeting at his office. Okay then. I'll just call Mikoto to pick you up." with that she took out her cellphone and dialed her numbers._

_Ring.. Ring.. Ri-_

_" Hello, this is Mikoto speaking." a soft voice said from the other line._

_" Hi Mikoto! Are you busy today?" Tsukiya asked._

_" Oh, Tsukiya! I'm not really busy today. Why do you ask?"_

_" Saku-chan wants to play with Sasuke and Itachi" she said while grinning._

_" Really? I'm not surprise if one of them end up together with Sakura." she said in a cheerful voice._

_" You and your imagination. Actually I don't mind she date one of your sons, I'm quite happy."_

_" Okay then. Shall I pick her up or you drop her here?" Mikoto asked._

_" Can you pick her up and I'm sorry for disturbing you." Tsukiya apologize._

_" It's okay though. I'll be there within 5 minutes." Mikoto said while ending her call._

_" Sweetie, Mikoto will pick you up in 5 minutes,okay?" she said while grabbing her keys on the table._

_" Sakumo honey, why are you still sitting here? Don't you have a meeting to attend?" she asked._

_" Oh shit! I'm late!" with that he stand up and gave her wife a quick peck on her lips and kissed Sakura on the cheeks._

_" Bye daddy!" Sakura said while smiling at him. Brightly._

_" By-" before he could say his sentences, he felt something pierce throught his heart. He clucht his heart with his left hand and coughed out blood._

_" SAKUMO!" Tsukiya's eyes were wide and without sparing some time, she went to his side and inspect his injuries._

_" What happened?" She asked with a worried tone._

_" I *cough* think I just got *cough* shot." His face was now pale and he stared at his wife lovingly._

_" Sakumo, hang in there. Just breath in and out." She was to busy to comfort his husband and not noticing another presence._

_" Mommy! Ahhhh! It hurts!" Sakura screamed in agony._

_Currently a man with yellow eyes and a long black hair was pulling her hair and laughed evily when he heard the scream._

_" Tsukiya. Long time no see." He smile at her. _

_" What do you want Orochimaru?" She growled lowly not liking the way he hold her daughter's hair._

_" What do I want? Well I have waited long enough. I just want your love dear." He said while taking his gun from his jacket. He throw Sakura on the ground. She let out a painful scream and crawled towards her parents. She hugged her father and cried silently._

_" I want to kill that bastard for taking you away from me." He said while pointing his gun at Sakumo._

_" NO! You can't kill him!" She yelled._

_" Why so?" He asked while walking towards them._

_" Tsukiya, *cough* run away from him. Bring Sakura along. His *cough* dangerous."_

_" I'll not leave you behind!" she said while hugging her almost dead husband with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_" Tsukiya dear, come. Together we will build a family with a lot of children. So, be a good girl and step away from that filthy man." _

_" Don't come near me!" she warned while glaring deathly at him._

_" Tsukiya, if you won't step aside, I'll kill you along with him and I'll take your daughter along with me."_

_" NO! Don't you dare lay your filthy hand on my dauhter! Kill me! Just leave my daughter alone." She yelled angrily ._

_" Your wish is my command." With that he shot Sakumo and Tsukiya. He stared at the pink haired child for a second and walked away._

* * *

_" Almost there. Can't wait to see them." She thought happily. After a few minutes, she was greeted with a large mansion. She parked her car and walked inside._

_' That's weird. Why is this place quiet.' She thought. She walked inside the building and gasped at the sight. All the maids and butler were shot. Bloods everywhere. She ran upstairs to looked for them. She barged in all the rooms and was about to give up until she heard a faint cries. Withou wasting time, she went towards the voice and ended up at a large beautiful garden. She walked towards the Haruno family and saw that both Tsukiya and Sakumo were shot. She saw Sakura and quickly hug her._

_" Sakura, what happen?" She asked worriedly and inspect her._

_" A-aunty Mikoto. H-he shot m-mommy and daddy." She cried and hug Mikoto._

_" Come on. How about you live with me from now on?" She asked as she carried her to her car. _

_Sakura only nod as a response. She buried her head at the crook of her neck._

_They got in the car and she place her on the passenger's seat. She took out her cellphone and dialed Fugaku's number._

_Ring..Ring..Ring..Ring..Ring..Ri-_

_" This is Fugaku speaking." A voice said from the other line. _

_" Fugaku, this is Mikoto." She said and started the engines and drive towards her home._

_" What's the matter?" He asked._

_" Someone murdered Haruno's family along with their maids and butlers. The only survivor is Sakura. Can you please make a police report? I want to send her at our home first."_

_" Okay then." the call ended and they were in front of the Uchiha mansion._

_" Sakura, come on." Mikoto hold her hand and walked inside of the mansion._

_When she entered the mansion, she quickly ordered one of the maids to called Sasuke and Itachi. A few minutes later, a 5 year old and a 7 year old boy walked down the stairs and towards Mikoto._

_" What can I do for you mother?" The 7 year old boy asked._

_" Can you take care of Sakura for me? I want to go out to make a report." With that and she quickly left the mansion._

_" What happen Sakura? Why is your face wet? Did you just cry? Who made you cry?" the 5 year old boy asked._

_" A man k-killed my m-mommy and daddy. And I'm scared." she broke into tears._

_" It's okay. There is nothing to be scared of. You have us. We will protect you." Tha older boy said in determination._

_" Yeah. We'll kick his ass." The younger one said._

_" Thank you." She said and hugged them._

_" I love you guys."_

_" Hn."_

_" Aa."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**At last finished. i know that Itachi is 5 years older then them but who cares it's a fanfic. Second chapter's up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update. I'm actually feeling down cause NOBODY review this story. *sniff* I think I'm going to cry... *sniff***

* * *

" Sasuke nii chan, Itachi nii chan! C'mon we're late for school!" cried a pink headed girl. She is small and short which made her look cute. She has a sparkling emerald eyes and a button nose. She is pale and she tied her hair in a loose ponytail which is rested on her right shoulder. She wore the girl's school uniform which consist of a white blouse, a dark blue long sleeve blazer, a light blue skirt, a pink tie, a knee lenght shoes and a white shoes. Since she is small, her xs blazer covers all her hand except for her small fingers. She was holding a bag infront of her and waited at the bottom of the staircase.

" Hn. Coming." grunted a boy with a raven hair in a chicken butt style. He has a pair of onyx eyes and a beautiful feature. He is muscular and wore the male's school uniform which is a simple white shirt, a long sleeve blazer, a dark blue trousers and a red tie.

" Coming, princess." shouted an older version of the boy except he has a long hai which is tied in a ponytail and a long line on his cheeks which made him look more mature.

" Itachi nii chan! Who many times have I told you not to call me princess?" the girl whined and puted at him. Both of the boys let out a low chuckled.

" C'mon.. we're late!" the girl exclaimed while dragging the bigger man by their wrist.

" How about our breakfast?" the chicken ass boy asked. The girl blinked at him and smiled.

" I made bento. We'll eat togethr at lunch!" the boy nodded and hid the blush on his face. He didn't know why but whenever her step sister touches him, he felt like he wanted to hug her. Same goes to the older one. Finally, they were outside their big mansion and they headed towards their limo.

* * *

" Where's teme and Sakura-chan?" whined a blonde boy with a bright cerulean eyes. He also wore the male's school uniform and is standing at the front gate of Konoha Elite Academy. Alongside him, stood a timid purple haired girl with beautiful white eys. She also wore the same exact attire but instead of a boy's, she wore the girl's attire.

" Naruto-kun. For the fifth time, they are late for school as usual." the girl spoke quietly while poking his shoulder. The boy grinned at her and she smiled warmly.

" Thank god you love me! Or else you'll be like Wedgie and Panda who always bonk my head! Sooner or later, my brain cell will gone! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly, he was hit on the head with so much force and ended up flying at the other way.

" Who are you to called me Wedgie and my girlfriend Panda?" a dark voice spoke from behind the timid girl. Hinata gasped when she saw her cousin hit her boyfriend. She quickly rushed over him and examined his sore head.

" Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned at her and shouted something like "Ramen", "Spiders" and "Believe it!" before falling unconsious.

" Don't worry, Hinata-chan! He deserves it!" a girl which hair tied in two bun said. Before Hinata could utter another word, a shrieked manage to cut her off.

" OMG! THEY'RE COMING!"

" REALLY? HURRY! HOW'S MY HAIR?"

" KYAA! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE SASUKE-KUN AND ITACHI-KUN!"

" UGH! SEEING THEM MEANS WE HAVE TO FACE THAT FOREHEAD GIRL!"

After the squealing and shrieking from the girls, the boys then defended their 'cherry blossom' since the girls mocked her.

" HEY! DON'T CALL SAKURA-HIME A FOREHEAD GIRL!"

" YEAH! HER FOREHEAD IS NOT THAT BIG! IT'S CUTE!"

" GAH! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

* * *

" Look! Our school is right ahead!" spoke a cheerful voice of the flower blossom. The boys stared at her with worried eyes.

" Is it okay?" Itachi asked. Sakura seems to understand what he's saying and grinned at him as a response.

" Nah. Don't worry. I'm fine! I'll managed them but if they'll go crazy, I'll always have you guys by my side!" she exclaimed. The boys let out a small smile.

" Milady, sirs. We are here." Axel, their driver stated. Sakura grinned at him and kissed his cheeks. "Bye Axel! See you after school!" she walked out from the limo, followed by her handsome step brothers. In front of them were a large crowd of girls and boys whom were arguing about something. Once they saw them, they quieted themselves at stared at the trio with adoration.

" Sakura-chan! I miss you so much!" cried Naruto after he's consious. Before he could touch Sakura, Sasuke punhed his face and hugged the girl.

" I swear, dobe. If YOU touch MY Sakura, YOU will Die!" the raven haired boy hissed. The older boy yanked Sakura from his brother's grip and hugged her.

" Since when is MY Sakura is yours?" he asked irritatedly. The pink haired girl pouted and tried to escaped from her brother's grip but to no avail. Then, she have a brilliant idea. She cried which managed to caught all the student's attention including the arguing brothers.

" *sniff* Nii chan! You *sniff* are hurting me!" the girl cried and covered her eyes to prevent the crowd from seeing her lack tears.

* * *

**That's all. Bye~ Oh and please do review! I'll be extremely happy if you guys review them! * sniff* If I don't get any reviews that I'm going to delete this rubbish! *sniff***


	3. Chapter 2

**_Guys... I swear.. if you guys are right infront of me, your bones will crack because of me, hugging you guys.. OMG Thank you verrrrrrrrry muuuuuuuuuuch for the reviews! I love you guuuuuuuuuuuuys! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!~_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sakura-chan! I miss you so much!" cried Naruto after he's consious. Before he could touch Sakura, Sasuke punhed his face and hugged the girl._

_" I swear, dobe. If YOU touch MY Sakura, YOU will Die!" the raven haired boy hissed. The older boy yanked Sakura from his brother's grip and hugged her._

_" Since when is MY Sakura is yours?" he asked irritatedly. The pink haired girl pouted and tried to escaped from her brother's grip but to no avail. Then, she have a brilliant idea. She cried which managed to caught all the student's attention including the arguing brothers._

_" *sniff* Nii chan! You *sniff* are hurting me!" the girl cried and covered her eyes to prevent the crowd from seeing her lack tears._

* * *

" Sakura. Sorry. I don't know that you are hurt!" Itachi said worriedly. Sasuke snapped his head and went towards Sakura.

" Sakura? You okay?" His once cold eyes change to a soft gaze as he asked, worried that his little sister getting hurt. Sakura sniff and look up with teary eyes.

" Sasuke nii chan, Itachi nii chan? C-can I go to m-my friends?" she asked, acting as if she was hurt. The crowd, mainly the boys, stared at her cute teary face and were itching to hug her. Instead they kept on their cool face when they saw Itachi narrowed his eyes at them.

" Sure, princess." Itachi replied, with a peck on her forehead. She blink her eyes as her grin grew wider and wider every second. Before Itachi and Sasuke can uttered another word, Sakura skip away from them and squeeze herself in the crowd.

" Pinky!" she heard Sasuke shouted from behind her but ignored him as she continued her search for her friends. Sasuke sighed as he along with his hatred brother being crowded by annoying fangirls. But, something is missing. A certain red head and a certain purple-head fangirl. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he begin searching the two demons in the crowd. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red, purple and pink. His eyes widened for a second as he quickly gain his cool compusure (sp?) back. He turned his head at Itachi, seeing that he had already figured out the problem.

" Stupid girls. Move!" Sasuke barked as the girls cowered in fear. Itachi smiled at his fangirls making them melt and froze. They nodded a each other and ran towards their beloved sister.

Meanwhile~

Sakura was wandering when finally she notice her friends at the far corner, talking to each other. She was about to ran when suddenly, someone called her.

" Pinky!" shrieked a high-pitched voice. Sakura sighed and turned around to face the most beautiful girls in school. (A/n: Oh god.. I'm barfing!) Sakura smile at them warmly.

" How may I help you girls today?" she asked as cheerful as she can be. The girls glared at her. She froze in place. The red haired's glare remind her of the glare that the snake-like man gave her.

" For your information, pinky. Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun is your **brothers**. So, don't take advantagge of that you little piece of whore!" the puple-haired girl a.k.a Watanabe Ami shrieked. The red haired girl nodded while giving the pinkette a creepy smile.

" To put it simple. Stay. Away. From. Them. Or I'll just **kill** you." Sakura blinked her eyes as she began to tremble in fear.

_I'll just kill you_

_Kill you_

**_Kill you_**

She begin to shake uncontrably as she fell on her knees. She felt a stinging pain on her right cheeks but she ignored it. Tears forming at the edge of her beautiful emerald eyes. She never felt so weak before. She fell on her butt as all the other students stared at them. She's shaking in fear.

'_ I-Itachi nii, S-Sasuke nii.. where are you? P-please help me.. I'm scared'_ she cried in her head as she hold her cheek. She saw the two girls laughing hysterically.

" What a weakling." Karin sneered as she fixed her glasses on her nose. Ami and Karin begin to tease her seeing that she might not fight back.

" Your pitiful mother must be happy in the heaven right now, seeing that you're miserable."

" Yeah. Who wants a pink haired daughter anyways."

" Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun only treat you nice because they pitied you."

' _Don't listen to them. Don't listen to them. They are lying._' she said mentally, holding her sobs down.

" Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun is too good for you!"

" I know right! I mean, the perfect couple for them is us! Not this stinky little slut!"

She closed her eyes tight. Tears falling like waterfall. Suddenly, the teasing couldn't be heard anymore. She was still trembling so she brave herself to open her eyes. There she saw her brothers standing behind the girls.

" What are you girls doing to her?" Itachi asked calmly. Note. _Too calmly. _Of course being the stupid girls they are, they begin to think that Itachi didn't care about the pinkette. They smirked at each other and throw themselve at them.

" Oh Itachi-kun! It's horrible! That bitch slapped me and insult me!" Ami said, faking tears. Unknown to her, Itachi was growling when he heard her call his beloved sister '**bitch**'. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her as he begin to spoke a little to calm.

" What did my sister say to you?" Itachi asked as he began to stroke her hair. She blushed at the affection and smirked afterwards. She put on her puppy dogs eyes as she began to hug him tightly.

" Oh it's horrrible! She called me a stupid little bitch and a fucking sex machine!" she cried. Itachi's eyes twitched a bit but it goes unnoticed by her.

" And she even insult you and Sasuke-kun! She said that you're just a tool of her being rich again and a stupid idiotic brothers who have feelings for her own little sister!" That does it. He threw the girl resulting her to fell on her butt, hard.

" Listen you fucking whore. Don't. Ever. Mess. With. Sakura." he glared at the said girl as she cowered in fear. She wanted to said something but silenced when she felt a stinging pain on her cheek.

" That's for slapping my sister. You think I didn't saw that?" he asked, words filled with venom. The girl ran away, leaving her friend behind. Karin rolled her eyes and begin her act with her beloved Sasuke.

" Oh Sasuke-kun! That bitc-"

SLAP.

Karin stared at Sasuke, eyes filled with shocked as she hold her pain cheek. Sasuke glared at her.

" Don't call her a bitch, you bitch!" he barked as she ran away with fear. Then both of the brothers stared at their defenceless sister and Sasuke carried her bridalstyle while Itachi grabbed her bag. They walked side by side and begin to comfort their little sister. The crowds stared at them with shocked to see a worried looking Sasuke. They had never and I mean ever seen him slipping emotions.

" Shhsh. It's alright Sakura." Itachi whispered as her stroke her pink hair. Sakura calmed down a bit but she was still shaking.

" H-her glare is like his." she stuttered out as she tighten her hold on Sasuke's shirt. Itachi and Sasuke shared a knowing look and begin to comfort her. Soon, she fell asleep and they share their thoughts.

" Hey, Itachi. You're thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked in a low voice. Itachi nodded at him.

" Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**There. Please review! If you guys are wondering, her friends aren't helping her since they had already walk inside. The fanboys were too scared of the rich girls. The teachers are having a meeting! That's all! Please review and sorry for the late update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**W'ssup guys! Sorry for the laaaate update! Here's chappie three! Please review!~ Oh and I might as well consider Silent Secret of an Uchiha's idea of killing Karin and Ami. Who agree on killing them, say 'Yeah!~'! Uh no. Scratch that. I can't here you guys eventhough you shout cause I'm not infront of you. x3 Anyways.. The akatsuki will show themselves cause there's Itachi! If you guys want the akatsuki to obsessed with little Sakura, just pm me or leave a review! For now, I'm going to make them be as friendly as possible. Peace~**

* * *

Recap:

_" Don't call her a bitch, you bitch!" he barked as she ran away with fear. Then both of the brothers stared at their defenceless sister and Sasuke carried her bridalstyle while Itachi grabbed her bag. They walked side by side and begin to comfort their little sister. The crowds stared at them with shocked to see a worried looking Sasuke. They had never and I mean ever seen him slipping emotions._

_" Shhsh. It's alright Sakura." Itachi whispered as her stroke her pink hair. Sakura calmed down a bit but she was still shaking._

_" H-her glare is like his." she stuttered out as she tighten her hold on Sasuke's shirt. Itachi and Sasuke shared a knowing look and begin to comfort her. Soon, she fell asleep and they share their thoughts._

_" Hey, Itachi. You're thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked in a low voice. Itachi nodded at him._

_" Payback's a bitch."_

End of recap.

They walked down the busy hallway quietly totally aware with the whispers and glances to students spare at them. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them while Itachi just stared at _his _little sister in the arm of Sasuke. Sasuke whom notice the gaze Itachi sent towards Sakura, twitched in irritation. Itachi then broke the silence.

" Sasuke? Can I-"

" Carry Sakura? No."

" But I-"

" Wanted to? Don't care."

" Damn it! Stop-"

" Cutting you? Hn."

" Seriously, it's getting-"

" Annoying? Whatever."

Itachi glared at his brother as he saw the satisfied smirk on his face. Itachi sighed dejectedly and kissed Sakua on her forehead. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother but shrugged it off seeing that they needed to seperate since his class is in the opposite direction/

" Take care of Sakura. Don't let those bitches near her." he said monotonously but his eyes held the exact opposite. Sasuke nodded at his brothers statement and walked towards their class.

" I heard that Sasuke-kun slapped Karin-sama." he heard a junior whispered but ignored. He's not a busybody like a certain blonde. Mind you. All the blondes he met were all loud, annoying and busybody. The moment he enter their homeroom, he heard a loud shriek coming from one of the blonde. Ino ran towards Sakura with a worried, shocked and anger expression.

" OMFG! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Ino screeched loudly which made Sakura shot her eyes open. Sasuke glared at Ino whom grinned sheepishly in return. Sasuke released Sakura gently and stared at Sakura. Sakura yawned and stretched herself as she had a quick nap in her brother's arm. She turned her head towards Sasuke and smiled brightly at him.

" Sasuke nii chan, you're the best!" She squealed and hugged his arm. Sasuke's gaze softened as he stared at his tiny adopted sister. Before he could replied, a soft yet strong voice spoke.

" I'm gonna kill those bitches."

All eyes went wide at the person whom said that. They snapped their heads towards Hinata, who was clenching her fist and glaring at the thin air. She stood monotonously behind Ino with a shocked looking Naruto and an amused Tenten tailing behind.

" H-Hinata-chan? Did you just c-cursed?" Naruto choked out as he stared at his girlfriend unbelievingly. Hinata snapped her head towards his direction and glared coldly at him.

" Shut the fuck up, ramen boy." Hinata hissed at Naruto whom seem to cried anime tears.

" NOOOOOOOOO! HINATA-CHAN GLARED AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted dramatically which is so loud that even Sakura was on the ground clutching her ears.

" Kyaaaaaah! Too loud!" She whined and hugged her brother's leg. Sasuke can't stand seeing her like this and decided to just bonked his head. Naruto fell on the ground with a weird grin on his face.

" Wow. I don't know ramen can fly." With that said, he went unconscious. The others sighed in relieved when he stopped shouting. Sakura stood up clumsily and shook her head fiercely. Hinata seemed to have been back to normal, seeing that she had a soft gaze instead of the fiercer ones earlier. Ino was screaming something about 'Naruto', 'idiot' and 'ruined hair'. Tenten was busy texting with Neji, saying that Hinata had gone wild. Sasuke? Sasuke was being like... Sasuke.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo! Everbodeh! Are you ready?! Sorry for not updating last week... Gomen ne? Last week, I'm working on my new story which seemed to got accidentally deleted. Unlucky huh? Well anyways... I'm not going to talk much longer cause you might just skip it.. So.. Here's chapter 5! Please review! :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Wow. I don't know ramen can fly." With that said, he went unconscious. The others sighed in relieved when he stopped shouting. Sakura stood up clumsily and shook her head fiercely. Hinata seemed to have been back to normal, seeing that she had a soft gaze instead of the fiercer ones earlier. Ino was screaming something about 'Naruto', 'idiot' and 'ruined hair'. Tenten was busy texting with Neji, saying that Hinata had gone wild. Sasuke? Sasuke was being like... Sasuke._

_End of recap._

Suddenly, the door shot open to reveal a familiar red-headed girl. The students fell to a complete silence where as 'The Gang' glared at Karin with full hatred.. well except for Sakura, that is. The undeniably beautiful girl walked past them not before giving the raven boy a seductive wink. Sasuke twitched as he saw Karin winking at him. Has she not learned her lesson? Does she want him to kill her with his own bare hands? Well, good news for her cause he's willing to, even if he'd be sent to jail. Karin ignored the murderous aura from the others and sent Sakura a deathly glare. Sakura, whom noticed the gaze, cowered in fear.

' _Dear god, why do I feel so scared whenever she glared at me_?' she cried in her head as she quickly shot her heads down. Karin smirked as she saw Sakura did so. She had overpowered the pinkette and it's time to make her gone for good. Karin flipped her hair and stuck her nose high. Unknown to her, Hinata shot her legs open just in time for her to trip. The whole class burst into a fit of laughter as they saw her fell face first to the ground. Sasuke chuckled lightly whereas Sakura giggled beside him. Ino and Tenten were rolling down the floor with their hands clutch to their stomach. Hinata smiled innocently while Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

" Now that's my Hina-chan!" the blonde hugged his beloved girlfriend and landed a chaste kiss onto her soft lips. Hinata blushed red and kissed back. The class 'awed' while Karin was trying her best to push herself up.

" Ugh! You're going to pay for that, you white-eye freak! You poor ugly wrench! You're just rich because Neji's father adopted you! Maybe your DEAD father is happy at hell right now seeing that he's free from being a father to a pathetic child like you!" Karin shrieked angrily and combed her messy red hair with her fingers. The class once again fell silence as they felt a murderous and deathly aura coming from Naruto. Hinata looked down, her tears threathening to fall whereas Tenten glared at Karin when she had insulted her boyfriend's sister. Ino clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at Karin. Naruto was looking on the ground, with his blonde hair covered his face and fist clenched. In a blink of an eye, Naruto ran towards Karin, gripping her by her throat and raised her high up.

" Insult her again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto glared with his once blue eyes filled with hatred. Karin struggled in his grasp, gasping for air. Naruto narrowed his eyes and throw her to the ground. Naruto walked towards Hinata and carried her bridal style towards their seat, all the while growling 'She's mine!' and ' Insult her and die!' with Hinata blushing ten shades of red.

Ino and Tenten sweatdropped at Naruto's overprotectiveness while Sasuke smirked as he saw Karin's eyes widen like a dinner plate with her hands trembled. He tugged Sakura to come with him towards their seat and placed her on his lap. He played with her strawberry blonde hair and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Sometimes, he like it when Kakashi is late for class. He'll have a lot of time to spend with his Sakura. Them being on the last seat is a bonus. He heard Sakura sighed as she rested on his well-built chest. She cuddled with him to gain some warmth. After finding a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and fell asleep while waiting for Kakashi to come to class.

...

" Yo, Itachi!" the blue skinned man greeted his so called 'friend'. Itachi lazily turned his head towards the voice of Kisame. Behind him, stood the rest of the akatsuki member.

" Itachi un! You did a great job on slapping that bitch, un!" Said a man with long blonde hair and a pair of beautiful eyes. Itachi smirked at his statement and walked towards his seat, followed by the rest of the group.

" Is Sakura-doll alright?" The puppet master asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasori.

" Hn."

...

To be continue!

* * *

**Hey guys! It's short, I notice but please leave a review! It'll certainly make me happy. I won't update till I'm satisfied with the number of reviews! M'kay? Teehee.. I'm evil am I not! Muahahahahahahahahah! Please**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**NO REVIEWS NO CHAPPIE! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey darlings! First of all I want to say sorry for the late update.. I have 2 good reasons for that.. So don't blame me.. The reasons are.. first, I have been waiting for one last reviewer and you must thank LucySamuiyuki for being that reviewer because if she doesn't then you guys won't get any update.. I'm aiming for ten reviews last chapters.. But that doesn't mean I don't thank you guys.. You want me to list your names down? M'kay then..**

**- Dina Sana; Thanks for being the first to review.. I appreciate it, a lot.**

**- Guest; Sorry for the late update.. though you should put a name when you review so I can easily detect you and thank you properly.. ^^**

**- Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10; Haha.. I hope you won't hunt them down just so you can read the updates or you'll end up in jail.. thank you by the way.. :)**

**- Pinky5200; Thank you.. I hope the future one will be nice like the past ones.. **

**- XLoveIsComplicatedX; Thanks.. here's your update!**

**- jus4theheckofit98; Haha.. I know right.. Evil is my little name.. -evil smile-**

**- ; Thanks for trying to read and review! You're probably wondering how I can read your review.. you see.. I use a language translater.. Thanks again!**

**- Shadow Wolf; Thanks.. the update is up! hope you could review!**

**- princessgoth14; Aww.. thank you.. here's an update! Hope you'll review!**

**- LucySamuiyuki; Hey there, I want to congratulate you for being the thirtieth review.. hope you enjoy this chappie..**

**Just to tell you guys.. this is the first review corner I had ever made so far. Give a clap to me! Haha just kidding.. The other reason is a bit personal.. It involves me, a boy and a broken heart. You should know bout that after I gave you the hint.. So here's chapter 5!~ And to the little kids out there, I advise you to stop reading this cause you'll be tainted with dirty things.. to the teenagers out there, read at your own risk.. You had been warn!**

* * *

Sasuke played with Sakura's hair and rested his head on the crook of her neck. He heard her heart beat beating evenly so he assumed that she was asleep. He sighed in delight and continued to snuggled agaisnt the petite girl.

_' Sakura.. Why must you suffer so much.. one day, I swear I'll kill that freak whom had destroy your happiness' _his eyes rested on a familiar red-headed girl. Sasuke threw a disgust gaze at her as she wink at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued on snuggling at Sakura. From afar Karin sat, she seethed inwardly as she saw HER soon-to-be husband snuggling at HER soon-to-be sister-in-law. Her mouth twitched a little at that thought? Soon-to-be sister in law? Yeah right. When she and HER Sasuke-kun will marry, that girl will be vanished from this world. She will take her place and pleasure HER Sasuke-kun with her seductive curves and godly face. She will pushed him on their bed and kissed him gently. Then she would guide his hands at her perfectly big breast and let him grope it and she moaned in pleasure. She'll spread her legs and shove his face in between her legs after she had glided down her panties. Sasuke will suck her part while she moaned. She'll then unzipped his pants and suck his part slowly and almost teasingly and-

" Karin, if you're thinking about something dirty again, I'll give you a detention." Kakashi said as he enter the class with all his glory with an orange book on his right hand. Karin narrowed her eyes at Kakashi as she spoke snobbishly.

" Who are you to stop me from my future sex scene with Sasuke-kun!" she stood up with her hands on her hip. From the back of the class, you could see a pale Sasuke whom was trying his best not to gag. Sakura was woke up abruptly by her voice and tried to calm his brother whom seem to out of nowhere feeling sick. Ino and Tenten were throwing her a look of disgust while Naruto tried his best not to laugh. Hinata slapped him on the shoulder, hard as she heard her boyfriend impolite manner. In the middle of the class, you could clearly see all the guys and girls gave her a disgusted face and some of them sorta.. drool. Kakashi twitched and shut the book close.

" Karin, detention tomorrow after class." he said sternly while glaring at her. Karin gaped like a fish and stared at Kakashi, shoked.

" You can't do that to me! And how to you even now I was thinking of something dirty?!" she shot back, seemingly satisfied her excellent comebacks. They stared at Kakashi with the same thought in mind _' how did he know?'_ except for Sakura whom seem a bit lost.

" Karin, Karin, Karin." he shook his head as a creepy smile plastered on his face. Karin shivered under his creepy gaze but brave herself.

" You're forgot that I'm an expert in such things. I am the apprentice of the great Jiraiya!" Kakashi said proudly as the others somewhat stared with disgust or just sweatdropped. Sakura raised her small hand in the air. Kakashi whom seem to notice, nodded a little as an action to allow her to continue.\

" What do you guys mean by dirty things?" she asked innocently as Sasuke shot a glare at Karin and Kakashi for saying such things outloud. Now HIS beloved cute innocent Sakura will be tainted! He can't let that! Kakashi's eyes seems to shine at the statement as he started his explanation.

" Sakura-chan! You didn't know what dirty means? You see.. dirty is-"

*Boom*

*Bang*

*Kapoww!*

*crack*

The class stayed silence as they saw Sasuke beating the crap out of their sensei. Karin 'tsk' and pouted at her seat. Why didn't HER Sasuke-kun protected her? That ugly pink haired bitch?! A weakling like her!

Sakura stared in shock as she saw her brother beating their sensei. She can't afford to let that happen! So, being the innocent one she is, she ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

" Nii chan! You'll get detention for hitting Kakashi-sensei! We can't afford that! You said you'll promise to but me ice-cream!" she whined as she tighten her grip on his waist. Sasuke's eyes soften as he scooped her up in bridal style and went towards their seat not before kicking him one more time. Kakashi struggled to stand up as he coughed out blood. Suddenly, the door open again and entered a beautiful woman. Kakashi's eyes were shining with hope and.. pervertness?

" Anko-chan!~ Help me!~" Kakashi whined at the black haired woman. The woman stared in shock as she helped Kakashi up.

" What happened to you? Let's get you to the infirnary now!" Anko said as she placed her hand on his waist to balanced themselves. Kakashi smirked under his mask as they began to walk out of the class. The two teachers went out of the class and they, the students heard Kakashi saying something like,

" Anko-chan!~ My face is hurt! Your big breast will recover my wound. Just shove it to my face and-"

*Bang*

*Bam*

" Stupid perverted Kakashi.."

" Wait! Anko-chan! Don't leave me hereeeeee!~"

The student sweatdropped as they heard their childish and perverted sensei whined. The rest of the period went well except for Karin whom seem to had formed a plan in her head.

* * *

...

Itachi rolled his oh so amazing red-eyes. Kisame chuckled lightly as he saw the defeated face plastered on his friend's face. Pein and the others were holding their smirk as they do not want to face the wrath of the Uchiha. Sasori smirked as he had win the argument between them.

**Flashback**

**" Hn." Itachi replied as he glared at the puppet obsessed boy. The other members stared at them with amusement filled eyes. It's not everyday they see an argument between the said male. Sasori narrowed his eyes at him as a plan popped on his head.**

**" Since you're her brother and you're not allowed to fall for your siblings, then I'm sure you don't mind if I became your soon-to-be brother in law." He said, smugly. Half of it was true, he wanted to marry the pinkette as she was the only girl whom cared for him deeply and not by just looking at his handsome face. She cared for him eventhough he once tried to kill her in the past. He snapped out of his thoughts as a loud cussed can be heard.**

**" You fucking bastards! I'm going to fucking marry that bitch!" Hidan shouted at he smirked on his own, probably thinking of a dirty scene. Kisame stared at him in disgusted as memories flashed like lightning in his mind. The memories of the pinkette almost dying. All of them were there, the akatsuki. They watched her as she save their lives, risking her own. A few bullets planted on her chest. He frowned as he remembered when almost all the akatsuki cried. He even saw tears in their leaders eye. Even after being shot, she still befriend them. That is what you could call a kind person. Now, it seems like all the members are falling for her. He sighed as he just stared as they argue.**

**" Sakura is mine!" Pein growled as he flash them a deathly glare. They ignored his oh so threathening glare and hissed to each other. **

**" MINE!" Some of them shouted as them began to puch and kick and-**

***crash* **

**" Sakura is mine!" The Uchiha unemotionally. Sasori smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**" I pity you for having a siblings relationship with Sakura-doll."**

**End if flashback.**

Itachi ignored them and closed his eyes, waiting for their sensei whom is also his uncle, Madara to arrive.

* * *

...

" Achuum!" Sakura sneezed as she cuddled closer towards Sasuke. He twitched as his mind wondered of to the akatsuki.

'_ They must be talking bout my Sakura!'_

* * *

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

* * *

**Hey! This is probably the longest chapter I had ever written! N I'm very sorry about that sex scene.. I thought it Will be more interesting? Please review... Minimum is 10 so don't complained if it doesn't reach 10 cause I'll not update it. Ja ne, minna!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! It's been so long since I've updated! Do you missed me? Yes, no? Haha.. so I guess here's chapter 7! Please enjoy and a review from you guys are much appreciated._

* * *

Siblings in Love

**Chapter 7**

_Written by: YuYu99, whom is obviously not awesome. :'P_

_..._

**Karin's p.o.v**

I glared a the sleeping girl in Sasuke's arm. Oh how I envied that stupid whore. Damn it! What makes her so special to make Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san care for her? She's just a stupid whore! Why can't I have Sasuke-kun? I mean, we all know that Sasuke-kun loves me and only me. The reasons why he is acting cold towards me is because that pink bitch cast a spell on him! I flip open my obviously awesome pink phone and text my super awesome friend, whom is my soon to be sister-in-law, in the future. Cause I'll definitely be Sasuke-kun's wife while Ami-chan's gonna be Itachi-san's wife. Oh, how exciting! I can talk to her about fashion or gossips! Every day! (_ A/n: Aren't you always?_)

_From: Sasuke-kun's future wife._

_To: AmixItachix4ever_

_What's up sexy?!_

While waiting for her reply, I took out my complete make-up set. Just named it. I have all the make-up tools from mascara to lipgloss. This is quite expensive but I don't care. As long as I look sexy as hell. I added a new layer of pink lipgloss to my dry lips and a red blush to brighten up my face. I flicked my gaze towards the Yamanaka whom is blabbing about the newest fashion to a pineapple haired boy. Truth to be told, I adored her. She's perfect to be my bestie. Beautiful, checked. High fashion sense, checked. Attractive, checked. I'm way better than her though but that still doesn't change my impression over her. It's a waste of time for her, hanging around with a whore like that Sakura-bitch. I mean, she could do better that that. So, to me, Ami is the perfect girl friend, next to the Yamanaka, of course, for now. Then, my phone vibrates, signaling that someone had text me. Probably Ami.

_From: AmixItachix4ever_

_To: Sasuke-kun's future wife_

_Nothing special. No new gossips. How bout u?_

I quickly replied and told her about the popular group, siding with Sakura and then I lost in my own world, just talking the perfect friend ever while half of me was thinking about my life in future. Definitely no Sakura and lots of Uchiha babies.

**End of the bitchiest whore in the entire universe's pov.**

* * *

Time skip: Lunch time.

**Sakura's pov.**

I squeezed myself out from the crowd of people. Being with a lot of people makes me a little self conscious about my height. I mean why am I the only one who's so small? That's just not fair! I sighed and quickly ran towards the cafeteria, where my friends are waiting. It's a pity that I only have some class with them. Suddenly, someone grab my arm, resulting me to jerk back and well fell onto my butt.

" Ouch." I whimpered as all my books scattered on the shiny floor. I made a move to collect them but a familiar voice caught me off guard.

" Bitch. Our _talk_ still haven't finished yet." a melodic voice rung through my ears. My breath hitched as I saw Ami, smirking at me with Karin beside her, wearing the same expression as hers.

_' Uh Oh.' _she sighed mentally.

Watanabe Ami, an undeniable beauty. I sometimes wonder why my friends said that she's ugly. To me, she's beautiful! With that purple hair shining and her eyes...so beautiful shade of brown. Unlike mine, my hair is pink! And my eyes... it's green! Even mother looks beautiful.. Mother. I missed her. It's been years since that incident. I missed her..and dad too. I missed their love...their warmth..their care... Suddenly, I felt like my cheeks being slapped! I looked up and saw Ami, with her hands sticking out. Oh. I was _slapped._

" Did you hear what I said, you pink haired freak?!" Ami asked..well more like screeched as her face was red in anger, or was it embarassment?

" Oh. I'm so sorry, Ami-san! I was too deep in thought!" I apologized as I looked up and stared at her in her eyes. Her eyes are filled with hatred, anger and jealousy? Why would she be feeling like that?

" That's Ami-sama to you!" she mocked as she pushed me to the ground and landed on my butt...again. I whimpered softly. I gaze automatically flicked towards the person beside Ami.

Seidou Karin. The new transfer student for last year. The moment she stepped onto this school, she had already befriend Ami. She's really amazing. But the thing is.. everytime she glared at me, my mind locked at the image of the man whom had killed my families and butlers and maids. I never hold any hatred towards him though. I'm just afraid that he might take my new families away from me like he did to mommy and daddy. And now, I think I had just been slapped...again.

" Oh for crying out loud!" Karin screamed as she slapped me across the cheek, hard. I hold my cheek and I bit my lips from crying out. Although there are many students in the hall, most of them..scratch the most. All of them are their followers which is almost all the female population. The girls in this school never really like me caused they are in love with my step brothers. Why are they in love with them anyway? Cause they look good? Aha.. it'll take me a thousand years to like my brothers _that _way. Cause to me, nothing can change my relationship with my brothers although we aren't really siblings. Even if I do love them, I can't ruin our siblings relationship now? Cause if I do love them, which will never ever happen, it'll be awkward. Speaking of them, I think I heard Sasu onii chan's voice!

I turned my head towards the sound of someone's footstep. Sasu onii chan! I really s him!

" What the fuck are you doing here with my little Sakura?" Sasuke asked lowly, his bangs shadowing his face. I swore I saw his eyes glint in evil.

" Ah..S-S-Sasuke-kun, honey! I didn't do anything! It's that bitc- Sakura! She slapped me!" Karin said as she moved away from me. I raised my eyebrows. I slapped her? Maybe my subconscious did that while I was thinking. If my subconsciuos really did slap her, remind me to apologize to Karin-sama. Suddenly, I heard Ita onii chan's voice! I never felt this happy to hear his voice!

" Princess? What're you doing on the floor? And why's your cheek red?" He asked me..or ordered. I just smiled cutely at her cause I don't want Karin and Ami to be humiliated again.

" It's nothing. I just saw a talking chocolate ice cream and I wanted to discuss with it about a world domination with ice cream bodyguards and...uh...chocolate ice cream! So I sat down here and while discussing about the plan with Mr. Chocolate!" I lied, although I wished it wasn't. I wanted a world dominate by chocolate I re cream! Mm-mmn so yummy!~ Anyways, back to reality, I saw Ita nii chan giving me those looks. I stared. He stared back blankly. I stared back at him. He stared back. I stared back. He stared-

" Alright alright. I lied! Hmph! No need to give me _that _look!" I pouted as I turned my face away from him. I can't stand looking at those looks he gave. It's so creepy and and...creepy. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up from the ground. I blink my emerald eyes and saw Sasu nii chan staring back at me weirdly. I poked his cheeks and I saw him twitched.

" Uh.. " I mummbled as he throw me over his shoulder. I shrieked at the sudden movement but relaxed afterwards. I felt his body tense but I shrugged it off.

" Sasu nii chan! Where are we going? My books!~" I whined at him. I heard him sighed as he placed me down gently and collected my books. I tore my gaze off him and focused my attention towards Itachi nii. He was talking to Karin-sama and Ami-sama. Are they shaking? Cause they do looked like one. After that the girls ran away. Hmm...suspicious. It's time for Detective Sakura to solve this mystery!

" Sakura-Hime, I don't think so." Itachi purred as he hugged me from behind. I stared at him in shocked. Ohmigod! Did he just read my mind?!

" No. I don't." Itachi twitched as he dragged me by my hand. But.. How did he knew I was thinking?! Ahh! This is a crime! I anime cried as I let myself being dragged by my step bro.

* * *

_Hey. How was it? Imake sure that it's pretty long although it is still short. Gomen ne? Can I pretty please have a comment on this and probably follows and favourites? Hope so.. Till next time then, minna. Have a gr8 day!~_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hmm.. One thing for sure.. I'm quite depressed seeing just a little review but I still appreciate those whom reviewed. Enjoy chapter 8! There's one reviewer that make me so.. fluffy in the inside. Storygirl1015. Thank you so much! Also thanks to; Dina Sana, Miyu chan!, guest, and mischief maker!_

* * *

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I whined at Sasu nii chan since he still wouldn't let go of me after the incident with me, Ami-sama and Karin-sama at the hallway. Right now, I'm at the school garden with my friends and Itachi nii's friends under a big cherry blossom tree. It's quiet and peaceful here; that's why we chose to spend our lunch time here. I was supposed to sit with Ino-chan but somehow, Sasuke nii snatched me while hugging me tightly and made me sat on his lap!? Now I can't even enjoy my bento and today I even packed extra chocolates! **(A/n : The fudge?!)**

" Sasu nii chan.. Let go off me!" I pouted and gave him my puppy dog eyes. I felt his body tensed. Hah! I knew that my super awesome doggy eyes will work in the future! Mikoto kaa-chan really are the best teacher in the world! Without her, my puppy dog eyes wouldn't work on anyone! But then, I saw nii chan cracked his famous smirk at me. Oh no. This is the end. I'm doooooomed! Those smirks meant that he was going to do something evil! Oh no! My precious babies of chocolates!?vSuddenly and fortunately, Ita nii chan yanked me from Sasu nii chan, much to my happiness but it soon vanished when he too hugged me! What's with Nii chans and hugs?

" Foolish little brother. We both agreed that Sakura likes _me _more so don't touch her when it is unnecessary." Itachi nii said while giving Sasuke nii _'The Look'. _I shivered when I saw Ita nii gave Sasu nii the look. _'The look'_ is evil! _Breath in, breath out. Calm down Saku, we don't want any alien stole your last chocolate in your pocket now._ After I had calmed down since I don't want my choclate being devoured by aliens from planet Gooey I gave Ita nii chan's friend my puppy dog eyes to help me outta her. I want to spent my time wih chocs! They grinned at me and ignored me; a helpless child whi wanted to-no desperately want to eat chocolates! I sighed since there was no way for me to get out of this hug attack. Ah.. I'm so bored.. I wish there's a talking ice cream in fornt of me.. I wonder why Ita nii and Sasu nii are-ooo... a chocolate bar!

**Normal p.o.v**

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw a small chocolate bar beside her or to be more precise, beside Itachi. She quietly and cunningly slid out of his grasp whilst he is busy arguing with Sasuke of whom Sakura love the most. She reached for the chocolate without anyone notice. She let out a victorious but childish grin plastered on her face. Who would have knew that she could sneak out of her possesive brother's grasp! She then slowly crawled towards Ino and flashed her a bright smile.

" Hi, Ino-chan!" she chirped energetically but softly, not wanting her brothers notice of her absence. Ino snapped her head towards the petite girl and smile at her as bright as blonde hair.

" Saku! I missed you! I haven't talk to you in what seems like forever because of your brothers hogging you all day!" Ino moaned and patted an empty space beside her, a sign to let the pinkette sat next to her. As soon as she sat, Hinata and Tenten stopped their empty talk to greet their best friend. For the rest of their lunch break, Sakura chatted with her best friends while the others did their own... things, duh!

...

_Yuyu: Let's stop here!_

_Megumi: *Held a gun next to my head* Continue. I demand an excitement in this chap._

_Yuyu: *trembles* Who are you?! *runs away while screaming like a maniac girl*_

_Megumi: *smirks* Your worst nightmare *throws the **toy **gun on the floor* Enjoy.*bows*_

...

**Time skip; After school**

Sakura skipped out of the class while humming a song she had made, which has something to do with the leader of all chocolates famously known as Mr. Chocolate as he falls down from the sky and went inside a train and saw a penny before the train went down in her stomach. Behind her was her possesive brother whom was standing behind her too close for his own good. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the boys send _his _Sakura a flirtarious gaze. He let out a growl and glared at them. As they saw him and his scary look, they scrammed from his view, totally terrified of the emo boy.

" Mistah Mister Choki Choco, he went in the train and... and saw... a PENNY! He want to pick it but the train went down in Comander Saku's stomach and then he lived happily ever after!" Sakura grinned as she had finished singing her...weird song. She then felt a hand on her waist and she need not to turn around to see who it was.

" Sasu nii! How many times did I tell you! No touching!" the petite girl pouted cutely as stared in her brother's deep onyx eyes. The said boy smirked in a perverted way but he then pouted, making himself look extremely cute. The girls around them either faint/squeal/shriek/taking pictures then faint and so on and so forth. Sakure gulped down as she saw her brother gave her one not her weakness. She has about 5 weakness. One; she's obsesses with chocolates, two; she's horrible at Math, three, she's too kind for her own good, fourth, she's horrible in any sports and last but not least, she's veeeeeeeeery fond of cute things.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kawaii na!"

* * *

_Done! How was it? It's randoa and forgive me if there's a mistake. Hope you'll review and favorited/followed this story.. Well... Ja!~~ (#^_~#)_


End file.
